Madoka Michael
Madoka Michael is the daughter of Rio Farell and Katsuki Farell and a classmate of Karala Yagiyu. Her parents died because of a mutated form of the virus developed by Section 31 to kill the founders. They got infected by this during the dominion war. Her Mother lived in colonies in another galaxy since a wormhole which connected this galaxy and the milky way was discovered, but when a war between the state she lived in and another state started, she returned to earth. During pregnancy, Madokas mother saw a strange light on her skin. In this moment , she also so an obelisk in africa and thought that something was strange with her daughter and that her daughter has to do a special task. When Madoka was born , the birth of a new star was visible on earth. Hobbies: Origami, 3Dimensional Chess Favourite food: soup Least favourite food: apples Favourite subject at school: art Least favourite subject: language Madokas genetical anomaly Because of a genetical anomaly , Madoka was not able to speak until a special treatment based on the treatment of the augments by Julian Bashir used in ( ). In the last Episode of Dragon Ball Z vs Star Trek The Beginning of Infinity, it’s mentioned that her anomaly has similarities with http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autism Autism and later in this episode , it’s discovered that Madoka has got the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autistic_savant Savant syndrome, because she can repair the technology of an ancient alien artifact in africa , which had the shape of an obelisk without learning anything about electricity, electronics and physics. Under some circumstances, because of the treatment, Madoka can show symptoms similar to the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aspergers_syndrome Asperger’s Syndrome During this mission, Atropos was there and used the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allegory_of_the_cave Allegory of the cave to explain Madokas Behavior. He said that the one who left the cave would have behaved very similar to Madoka and that the other people thought he was impaired although he wasn't and that some people think similar about people like Madoka. Trivia *Madoka gave Karala a small robot in shape of a parrot as a present and a small necklace as a symbol of their friendship. Madoka has bought a similar necklace. *Madoka has got a necklace which was a present of her mother. Her mother wore the necklace during some sport contest during her youth. *In their youth , Madokas parents lived on the Philippines. * Rene taught her some techniques of taekwondo * The first word she spoke was http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Absolute the one *In one episode of Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar, she wears a similar outfit to the character http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ayane_%28Dead_or_Alive%29 Ayane from the videogame http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dead_or_Alive_%281996_game%29 Dead or Alive Background Information *Her hair colour is white because she should look strange. *She is partly based on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juan_Rico Juan Rico from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starship_Troopers Starship Troopers , http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Athrun_Zala Athrun Zala from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_SEED Gundam Seed, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Samurai_7_characters#Villagers Kirara from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_7 Samurai 7 and some other characters. *The Name Madoka is taken from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_Moon_o_Sagashite Full Moon o Sagashite Michael, Madoka Michael, Madoka Michael,Madoka